New World New Avengers
by Silent's Screams
Summary: Many years after the Avengers have died, Earth is still very much of the same one it was. Now, Earth has a nemesis planet that plans to overthrow their world, and take it over with the Third Glowstone Sapling, that will poison everyone. SHIELD now looks for new Avengers that will save the world as they know it, from the dangers to come upon them. **SYOC closed**
1. Prologue: Revelation

**Prologue: Revelation **

On Riothod, Storms arise across the echoing wind, and the hearts and minds of the trees begin to stir at the strange cause of this breeze. Through the dusk, there is no sign of life other than the lively trees that walk the only earth they have left. One of the walking trees opens his hollow eyes to the sudden jolt down below him. Around him, the other trees do the same and look at their "feet" to see the shiver that had caused them to awaken. The first tree, who is very abrupt in his actions, storms around the area with booming sounds from his feet as he walks, "What mess is this?"

"Alkazar, calm yourself," coughs one of the trees, clouded with dust and smoke. He swats away the gas and stomps back over to what might be his leader. "There is no stopping what is already done." Leaning down, he picks up the only flower left behind, with still a slight bit of color added to it. His eyes grow gloomy and as the flower dies, he sets it down gingerly and dips his head quietly. "We must not spread fear or pain to the others."

"But they must know there is no hope left, or else they will be clueless," Alkazar touches the crusty ground sourly and brings his arm back in anger. "We cannot lie to our own people, Evergreen. If we lie to them, we prove our fear to all of ours trees, and there will be no trust left in them. They will not have faith in us..." Sighing, he looks over the crowd of awakening trees and scratches a few leaves under his arm. After his glaring, he looks back to Evergreen and murmurs, "One day, they will have to know. That day will have to be today, or else our race will not survive." One more time, he looks solemnly at the trees.

"I know how you feel," Evergreen puts his hand on Alkazar's shoulder. "But let me show you a way. Our ancestors used it on this place, because this was not their natural home. They took it over long ago." Slowly, he begins to walk to a large cave. "This might be the only source of magic and life we have. So be careful."

Nodding, Alkazar follows him through the stoney ground and smokey air. Holding back a cough, Alkazar nearly trips every time he takes a step, since there is barely a way to see. Since he used to own the lands, he never had to open his eyes. So, he is not used to the sights around him, or the feeling of walking with no roots to hold onto. Around him, crows cawed their last breaths, then died obviously, since they made a choking noise that scarred Alkazar. Shivering, he asks, "Are we almost to this place of life we spoke of earlier?"

"Patience, Alkazar," Evergreen reaches the cave and waits for the leader to reach him. "Here we are. The Cave of the Golden Trees. Be silent and try to be still as you walk. The Golden Trees, our ancestors, need their peace."

"So may we, so I will bring it."

Without a reply, Evergreen nods and touches the rock wall, opening the cave entrance to a mystic land of glowing stones. Inside, worms swarmed around the tips of the cave, hiding from what they called light. The rocks hanging from the ceiling hold strong and whispering breeze told Alkazar of what lies ahead of him. Listening to the noise, he nods and closes his eyes, guided by the everlasting light. "Can we live here?" he whispers to Evergreen quietly.

"Never," Evergreen almost hisses. "This is the resting place for our ancestors."

"I understand," he sighs, continuing to follow his Healer.

When they reach an area with a glowing, large tree, Evergreen stops and touches the tree, his roots turning a cyan color. Then, Alkazar, who is watching, drops his jaw in shock and steps back, his roots causing him to almost fall once more. Evergreen's eyes are now glowing, with neon cyan color as he watches Alkazar. After a few moments, his mouth glows as well. Finally, his whole body begins to glow and spirits rise from the oak tree and face Alkazar. "Greetings, young Leader," says a female tree with large roots below her. "I am Everfrost, a Healer, like Evergreen."

"And I am Solizeen," a former Leader floats his way down to Alkazar. "Former Leader."

After moments of talking, Alkazar asks, "What do you want me to do about this?"

"I want you to be brave and dictate another planet like I had done," Solizeen says. "I will turn you into humans, and you will go to Earth and dictate that world. Then, you will live amongst the world as new trees, and you will make history."

Eyes shining unusually, Alkazar smirks, "How can this be?"

"We did it here, but we fought against the Lioniorons," Everfrost looks at her roots and then back up at the Leader. Her cyan eyes gleam and she says, "We turned into those large creatures and easily took over. No one could defeat us, since we were grown into the roots of the planet we lived on." Walking over to Evergreen, who is unconscious, she sighs, "Evergreen will not accept though. He will defend the planet, and you will have to fight him." Then, she sighs as she glares out to the smokey desert.

"Our first world was given to us by the first Glowstone of the Ourworld, and then it was destroyed by a Lionioron, who wanted to destroy our world. In return, we took this temporary home from them," Solizeen says. "After taking it, the second Glowstone sapling told us of the miseries we were going to face in the future to come. So, we made a backup plan for this devastating moment. The Glowstone told us of a place called Earth, infested with the same types of things we had in Ourworld. With that plan, the Glowstone granted us the Third Glowstone sapling, that will poison every human on the planet, and you will still survive with the nature you were given.

"Though, you must get to Miami, Florida to put it there. But, you will not come to this planet unnoticed. Of course, we will turn you into a human; however, you must know that they will not think of you as normal and will take precaution to this movement. So, you must cause destruction while you are down there. There is going to be resistance, but I am sure we will be able to survive. Along with your human appearance, you will be able to control the elements of nature that we have here and there. Understand?"

"Always," Alkazar nods his big, oak head to the former Leader of Ourworld and Riothod. "What will this place be named?"

"Theirworld," Everfrost touches Alkazar's head with her roots and then disappears.


	2. Chapter One: Ice Cold

**Hey everyone! I just have to remind you, I cannot accept EVERY SYOC submitted. Like the regular Avengers, there are only a few heroes, not twenty. Also, if you want yours accepted, be some of the first to review this story. If you don't, sorry! I can't accept you if you don't review, nor can I accept you if you don't in time. Also, I need descriptive SYOC's and constant replies. Most of the submissions are successful, and all they need to do is review. So, when you do that, I will be happy to add you to the story :D. If you are wondering where the form is for submissions!, I do not have one, since it takes up my profile space. SO please, make one yourself. Thanks!**

**-Silent's XxX**

* * *

**Chapter One: Ice Cold**

**Charlotte's POV (Storm 229's Submission)  
**

Snow falls onto the ground as I walk through the ice-cold roads with my black boots. Behind me, I hear a truck zoom through the road, its heat causing the snow to melt, making me feel sunken in a pool. Then, a school bus passes me, drenching me in wet, cold water. _I wish I had enough money to ride that bus,_ I think, twitching my fingers through my sweater as I make the water on my fall like snow. _Then I would not have to listen to the constant laughs from the other kids in the school bus as they splash me._

When I reach my house, I enter it slowly, not using my speed for anything. I place my coat on the coat rack and glance around the room continuously. "Mom?" I say loudly, my voice echoing through the hollow house. Sighing, I think, _She must be in the lab._ Walking through the snow, I reach the lab once more. Entering through, I type in the code and enter through the door. Inside, there is mechanic items hanging from the walls, and a radio on the next door. I press in the other code and speak through it, "Hey, mom. It's me."

"Who's me?" she nearly shouts into the radio, sounding challenging.

Rolling my eyes, I sigh, "Charlotte. Now, let me in unless you're doing something dangerous!"

As I say my name, the door begins to shudder. Then, air spills out from the top and it finally gets rid of the steel door that stands in my way. Placing my bag and coat on the table, I look up to see my mother. She is working on some potion-like bottles, her goggles tight on her head. She demands, "Put on some of those goggles! I don't want your eyes messed up." She drops something into the liquid and it bubbles. "Hurry! And come see what I made!"

Quickly, I use my super speed to run over to the goggle rack. I place it over my head and then come back over to my mother, who glares at the green, blue, and purple juices. "This is something I call Everfrost. It gives people the same power you have, making us more powerful. D'you think the army will want it?"

"No," I lift my eyebrows. "They are too involved in whatever they're making."

"But this is something they-"

"Who's tested it?"

"No one..."

"Then how do you know it works?"

"I am going to try it on a rat," my mother pulls out a rat by the tail from her bin of ugly rats. It is nearly dead and it coughs as it is lifted from the solid ground. Mother smiles and puts the rat in the cage. "I'll name this rat Frosty. He'll be the tester for today." She uses a needle to push in some of the liquid in a pill that the rats love. When she is done making sure it is all in, she slowly puts it in the rat cage, almost getting bit in the finger by the violent rat that hisses at her. Then, the rat curls around the pill and chews on it. As it does, its body begins to turn ice-blue and he roars in pain. After he roars, he falls to the floor and his body grows limp. He is dead, just as I suspected.

"I told you they wouldn't want it," I cross my arms and shake my head.

"Oh calm down!" my mother pretends to punch me. Then, she sighs and walks over to the phone, which begins to ring loudly. When she picks it up, her voice gently says through the speaker, "Mrs. Kalosine, lab and recreation in Alaska, how can I help you?"

A strong, muffled voice sounds from where I can hear and I tilt my head to the side, wishing I had super hearing; however, I only have the ability of speed and ice powers. So, I sit there for a moment, waiting for my mother to finish her talk. When she hangs up the phone and turns around, her face is flushed from its fair skin color. She shakily walks towards me and sits down in the chair in front of me. "Did you tell anyone about your power?"

"Of course not."

"No one? Not even your close friends?"

"I have no one to tell," I shrug, scrunching up my face at the sound of the word "friends".

"Well, some place called SHIELD called me, and asked if they could talk to you. Worried, I told them that she wasn't there. So they told me to tell you that they heard of your power, and want you immediately."

"What do we do?"

"Nothing, I suppose."

"Hopefully they won't come after us," I snicker in disagreement to my sarcastic words. "Well, I am going to take a nap." Opening the door, I find myself looking into the eyes of a blonde woman with a black jumpsuit. The woman has silver eyes and she grabs me by the wrist and I shout, "What in the world?" Then, before I can freeze her or escape, she handcuffs me and knocks me out. When I am on the floor, I feel a tug at my arms and I tilt my head to the side to see my mother being thrown to the ground.

"You lied!" someone calls. "Don't ever lie to SHIELD!"


	3. Chapter Two: Everywhere

**Chapter Two:Everywhere**

**Emma's POV (RockAngel2642's submission)**

Slowly, I walk around the lawn, testing my teleportation abilities. Luckily, since my mother, who is not blood-related, knows of my powers and moved to the country so I can test them. Ever since I fell from my home planet Galliton, she has been helping me through the hardest times. She even moved to the country so I can practice and have a much smaller and nicer school to go to, so I can control myself. However, it may still be hard when I try to impress, or get to bored. Since often, I do get a lot bored in school; therefore, I am only there for social reasons, which is why I am better at controlling my powers here.

A stick hovers in the air and it takes me a lot of my strength to levitate it towards me. I am new at this attempt, and know that the "warriors" of my past have done it millions of times. Now, it is my turn to try it out. As it slowly comes, seeming to get slower and slower each time it passes a millimeter, I grow very impatient. So, I ball my fists and have it teleport into my hands. Sighing, I know I didn't get it right. _AGAIN! Why am I so impatient?_ I think, throwing the stick on the ground.

Behind me, I hear soft footsteps in the freshly cut grass. Turning around, I see a woman, my mother, also known as Ebony, with really dark gray hair and a silver streak across one side. A gentle smile appears on her face. Her hair is tied in a side braid, and a few pieces are out of it. She wears a blue blouse and a gray cardigan over it to block herself from the cold of the fall coming on Virginia. Grabbing my arm gingerly, she strokes it to calm me, and it definitely works. I let out a sigh of relief, and hug my mother, who is nowhere near related to me. Hugging me back, she whispers, "You'll get it someday, Emma. No need to worry."

Slowly letting go, I sigh, "I'm too impatient."

"Then, be patient." Turning around, she heads back to the small yellow house, with a basket of apples held tight in her arms. As I watch her go, she turns her head back to me and says, "If you want, you can help me make some apple pie. Tonight, we're having some chicken pot pie with a desert of apple pie. Your personal favorite."

"I'm not a cook," I shrug, grinning.

"Everyone's a cook!" she laughs and grabs my hand. "Come! Let's have some fun with this!"

Snickering, I begin to follow her, and she eases her grip. When she does, I teleport her and I to the house and right inside. Of course, she isn't shocked, since I do it all the time to her and me, just so we get in there faster. Ebony runs over to the oven and pulls open the cabinet beside it, revealing many crockpots, giant bowls, blenders, and much more that fit into that category. She sighs, "Wrong cabinet! I think it's this one." She opens the one beside it and there is a ton of clear class structures that come in various sizes, like rectangles, squares, and even circles.

Of course, she grabs two circle things to make the pie with. Placing it on the island of the kitchen, she says, "Now, let's get started."

As we cook, the white phone by the door rings loudly. Ebony jumps a little, startled by the abrupt noise. Sighing, she stumbles over to the phone and picks it up without hesitation, "'Ello?"

I continue to stir the mix, doing my best to seem uninterested in the call. I try not to listen to my mother talk to them, but the temptation is nipping at me, and I cannot help but pretend to wipe my hands off with a towel, which is over by her, and listen while I can. So, I do exactly just that. When I come over, I hear a British voice saying to my mother, "What is your daughter's name?"

"Emma," Ebony answers, a little bit shakily as she holds the phone.

"Is she biologically related to you? If so, who is your mate? If not, where is she from?"

"No, and she is from somewhere- far," Ebony doesn't give the woman direct news and looks at the door in shame.

"Where is far?"

Ebony gulps.

"Are you there?"

Sighing, she says, "Galliton."

"A distant planet from our universe?"

"Yes."

"What powers does she possess?"

"I never-"

"What powers does she possess?"

Hesitantly, Ebony says, "She can teleport herself, and other things and people. Also, she has levitation for objects, but hasn't fully mastered them yet."

"Is she home?"

"Y-Yes."

"Thank you. This is the end of your call."

Before the woman on the phone can say "bye", Ebony slams the phone on the phone charger and buries her face into her hands. Sobbing, she cries, "I'm so weak! I can't even hold your powers away from anyone! I can't do this anymore..."

"She was pressuring you," I rub her back and hear a knock at the door. Worriedly, I reach my hand over to the knob and twist it, hauling it open with the thrust of my arm. When it is open, I see a woman with a black jumpsuit watching me. Luckily, she is blocked by the screen door that separates us. I ask, trying to hold my cautious breath, "Can I help you, ma'am?"

She has the same British accent and says, "Yes. We need you for our company, SHIELD."

"SHIELD? What in the name of-" Ebony says, looking over from the door. She sees the British woman and laughs nervously, hiding back behind it.

Though, the woman takes no notice of her and keeps her eyes on me, as if waiting for _my _reply. "What's SHIELD?"

Sighing in irritation, she explains, "I am Agent Red Calvine. You can call me Agent C, or Agent Calvine. Usually, I prefer Agent Calvine, since I know that it is me, and so do the other agents. Anyways, SHIELD is a place where mutants, or unusual people with powers, go. We insist on you going for you and the world's safety. Your mother will be taken there too. It is much safer than here for sure, and the others will be completely safe from what you might be able to do. Now, are you willing to go or not?" She shows a badge for proof that she is not fake.

"She'll go!" Ebony says, smiling. "I'm Ebony, her mo-"

"We know. Her mother."

Ebony blinks and laughs nervously, backing away. Agent Calvine rolls her eyes and says, "Now, let's get going. We can't be seen."


	4. Chapter Three: Summoner

**Chapter Three: Summoner  
**

**Isaac "Zac"'s POV (king okami's Submission)**

Slowly, I tie my hair into its dark blue ponytail, which is strange for a boy, but I do have long hair. I look into the mirror at my brown eyes, blinking softly. In my head, I hear a voice whisper through a hiss, _"Are you ready to join that SHIELD company?"_

"Not fully sure," I grab a bag that lays on my bed quickly, wrapping it around my shoulder as I leave the room. When I am out, I notice my mother talking to the agent that has come into the house earlier. I set down my bag on the couch, and I sit down with the blonde agent. She wears a tight black jumpsuit and glares at me with interest. Smirking, I look back at her with the same expression. Then, she crosses her arms, lifting both of her eyebrows instead of one.

"Flirty, aren't you?" she asks, leaning back in her chair. Through the tight jumpsuit, I can see abs on her stomach. I look up from my view and shrug. "You must be a handful, then," she rolls her eyes, looking back over at my mother. My mother shrugs like me, continuing to cut the chicken for dinner. The agent looks back over at me with silver, cold eyes and then holds out a fingerless-gloved hand. Carelessly, I shake it a little sloppily, and she lets go as soon as I begin. "My name is Agent Red Calvine. You can call me Agent C or Agent Calvine. I prefer Agent Calvine."

"Then I'll call you Agent C," I smirk, wanting to drive her crazy. Though, she doesn't take it badly, and she looks back over to my mother. I look over there too, wondering why their gazes always meet. My mother, while cutting chicken, lip says stuff to Agent Calvine. However much my mother does not lip speak very well, it seems that the agent can understand about all of it.

"And you're Isaac Valentine, also called Zac?" Agent Calvine crosses her arms again.

"Yep."

"Why are you called Zac?"

"Dunno."

"Blunt, aren't you?"

I grin, shrugging my shoulders and lifting an eyebrow.

"So has your mother and father approved of you leaving?"

Glancing at my mother, I nod slowly. "They did. And we better go before they tell me otherwise." Agent Calvine nods, standing up. I do the same, ready to go. With a quick snatch, I grab my bag and wrap it around my shoulder. Then, I follow her to the outside. I wave to my mother and father, who watch me with scornful eyes, as if they want me to come back. But before I listen to them, I shake it away and stare at the ground, murmuring to the voice in my head, also known as Masao, "This better be a good choice."

"_You did decide it, not me,_" Masao chuckles a little. I roll my eyes and try to ignore the annoying echoes of his laughs. When I get to the silver car, and agent opens the door for me. I nod in thanks, smirking. Then, I find myself sitting by Agent Calvine, who sighs angrily at the sight of me.

"Well don't look too excited," I sarcastically say to her, setting down my pack on the floor below. When I put on my seat belt, more seat belts shoot down from the top of my shoulders. They cross over my chest, then each other, and reach the bottom. The same happens to the agent driving, and the other one up from. Next, it happens to Agent C. She doesn't seem surprised and just leans forward to see where they are driving to.

"To the ship," Agent C says, leaning back in her chair.

The agent up in the driving seat nods, pressing some buttons. As he does, the car shudders, and I see wings come out from the sides. Then, the car begins to get ready for a launch like a plane. It rides forward at full speed, then lifts. As it does, I see the ground begin to get smaller... Or get farther away. Now, we are in the air.


	5. Chapter Four: Two Minds

**Chapter Four: Two Minds**

**Shaw Walsh's POV (one of Headless Gummy Bear's submissions... Other submission is Shaw's twin sister, Ivory, who will also be in this chapter) **

Ivory sits down beside me at Starbucks, holding cups of coffee in her hands. However, one is not coffee, but my personal favorite, hot chocolate. On the other hand, my sister gets the peppermint mocha, since she prefers the minty flavor and coffee seeds in her drink. When mine is in front of me, I snatch it up and take a sip, burning my tongue slightly. I put it back down, scratching my tongue on my teeth to sooth it. Luckily, for me, it does. Then, I pick it up again and drink it, more cautious of its heat this time than before. "It's hot," I say.

"Any plans on where to go next? Our parents might still be trying to get us back," Ivory says, pale blue eyes darting to mine as she picks up her drink. She takes a sip, more cautious than I when she drinks it.

"Not really sure," I close my eyes to think. I see my parents in my head. Their thoughts enter my body and I know what they are thinking. When the vision is over, I mutter, "They are still trying to find us. They're thinking about contacting the police, but I am not really sure why that would be possible. Don't they know we can think what they think? Or maybe they're trying to trick us..."

"Those people aren't smart enough," Ivory snorts, leaning back in her chair.

Rolling my eyes, I look to the entrance of the store as the bell goes off. At the door, there is a blonde woman with some other men around her. Her fists are balled, and she scans the whole coffee shop. Through my powers, I can read her mind, _Where are those mutants? They might be looking at me to read my thoughts... There they are!_ She looks at Ivory and me, walking towards us as soon as she processes us through her mind. Quickly, Ivory hisses to me, "I will use my powers to hold her off! You make sure you tell her mind to go the other way and forget what she is doing! Got it?"

Understanding, I nod and pretend to quickly run off to the bathroom. However, I crawl onto the floor and go to an empty table, hiding underneath it. Ivory is asked by the woman, "Are you Ivory Walsh?"

Ivory doesn't say anything and abruptly holds out her hand. As she does, chairs fly into the air and hit the woman hard in the stomach. Some hit the other men, and they shout, "Everyone in this coffee shop needs to get down!" Then, they dive under the tables, only to be smashed. The blonde woman kicks the chair off her, dodging the other ones that charged her.

Soon, Ivory yells over to me, "SHAW! NOW!"

Standing up, I hold out my hand and think, bringing the thought to their mind, _You want to leave. You don't want to find us._ However, before I can send that to their minds, the blonde woman holds out her own hand to bring me to a halt. "STOP! Stop!" she demands. "We are trying to save you. Your parents are after you because you shunned them, so we came to get you first. We need your help, and we can't do this mission without you. We are SHIELD, by the way. An agency for mutants and heroes and agents! Please listen to me."

I look over at Ivory, who nods. I put my hand down cautiously, "Tell me more."


End file.
